Fragmented Memories
by Crimson Red Cross
Summary: Basically a prequel to my story Midnights Sky. It's the back stories of Soul and the others before Spirit came into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thought I might have been a little vague on the back stories of the characters of Midnights Sky. And with it coming to an end, I felt like I needed to give a little backstory on all of them. Starting with Soul. As he is the protagonist and Spirit is the Co-Protagonist of the story, they will respectively be first. Then following characters will be in order of appearance.

Jenny, David, Luke, Cinnamon, and last but not least, Angi. Only one chapter for each character, so I'm gonna try to make them at least 3-5K. By the time I release this Chapter, I'll be connecting this to Chapter 15. That way you can see a connection.

Chapter 1: Soul

I had everything planned for my life, that was until I evolved into an Umbreon. My plan was to become a Jolteon but I guess that wasn't what life had planned for me. Now that I'm a dark type, everyone turns on me. My family didn't recognize me, all my friends didn't recognize me, nobody did. I don't understand, how could they not truly recognize me? Asking myself a lot these days. But I'm not gonna give up hope just yet. Maybe I can find another place to live…. I tell myself. For every time I ask myself a question, just more questions pop up. I don't know why, but I've always found it annoying and funny at the same time. I chuckle at it every time. I'll probably never find an answer to any of those questions, well that's life in a nutshell I guess. And that's fine by me if I never find an answer to any of them.

-—-

6 Months Later

Every life has its purpose. But I could never find out what my purpose was. Just a wandering pest to society. A dark type with no place in life. What was the point of even living. I asked myself that question everyday. Cause a life that has no purpose is a waste of space. Why me, was was I made?

"There's nothing for me here." I told myself that every time. But I could never bring myself to end it all. I stood over the cliff, ready to fall off. Plummiting torwards the bottom.

"It's now or never…. I just hope this doesn't hurt to much." One paw after another, I fell torwards the ground. I'll be one with the dirt soon, I thought to myself, "Never again will a problem be caused because of me. No one else will be hurt. I'll end it before it even begins…."

And then it happens. The snap of a twig as my body collided with the ground.

"Finally…. I'll never hurt anyone again." Tears dropped from my cheek, but no more pain. I won't cause anymore. Not again.

"It's okay….. it will all be okay." Voices surrounded my absence of mind. Wondering where exactly the voice was coming, I opened my eyes to find a vixen ninetails standing above me.

"What are you doing…" My raspy voice managed to say. The white vixen above me was surprised I had even muttered a word in amy condition. Hey eyes…. they were beautiful. I'd never seen such caring and reassuring eyes in my life. Why they were fixated on me, arecus only knows why.

"You know, not many people survive a great fall of the mountain like that. Your lucky to have survived." She sounded…. almost happy that a dark type like me had survived a fall like that.

"You should've just let me die…. that's what I wanted. That's why you found me at the bottom of a cliff." She turned to me with a sour look. Not only did those caring and reassuring eyes fade quickly, they turned into flames. Burning my soul alive with her fiery stare.

"No. Why just waste your life? Every life is precious you know? Even if the person thinks they have nothing to contribute to society, they can find something if they really tried." She sounded sad. Sad about a dark type like me, I don't know why.

"Not every life is as precious as you think. Sometimes a person just can't do anything for society. And that's me. Can't do anything for people or myself. That's reason enough to die in my book." Shadows covered my face, hiding the rain pouring down from my eyes.

"How can you say something like that?!" She screamed at me. "Look I don't know who you are, but I will help you see the better side of things. I'll make it my mission to help you…. what's your name."

"My names Soul…." smiling at the fact the for the first time in our whole conversation I wasn't dark and bruting. And trust me, it's rare these days for when I'm not dark and gloom. Tick tocks from the clock were the only thing that filled the otherwise vacant room at the time. "Great. Nice to meet you Soul. My names Jenny." For once, I had actually smiled in that whole conversation. Still think she should have left me to die in a pool of my own blood, but I'm at least happy I met Jenny before I do kill myself.

After getting acquainted with one another, she started asking me about my past.

"Well….. you see, I was never liked that much. Everybody that ever saw me just turned there back on me just because I'm a dark type. People just assumed I was evil, so I wouldn't stay in a place for too long. I've been moving from place to place for about 6 months now. I finally decided it's no way to live…. no friends…. no family…. what's the point even? So, I decided to kill myself. I never had the guts to do it, so I made myself fall of a cliff. Something I couldn't stop once I started. But apperantly even that didn't work out….." Jenny sat there and said nothing. It was like she took a vow of silence.

"I'm…. so sorry to hear that…" ehh… scratch the vow of silence. "I will do my best to help you Soul." She moved over and snugged up to me. It felt good. For the first time in 6 months, I haven't been rejected. "You know, not everybody will treat a dark type poorly. I don't care what type you are, you have a purpose." Jenny…. even though she's a fire type, she's really warm. Even though she's not changing my mind about this, it was really nice she attempted.

3 Months Later

It's been 3 months now since I meet Jenny, and I'm still here at her place. David seems nice enough for an arcanine, and he seems to have a positive and stern additude most of the time. Luke is pretty chill and talkative for a lucario. We hang out sometimes at his place of work. He apperantly likes to cook, I've never seen a lucario that likes to cook. Cinnamon is the mayor of the village, and a good one at that. She's always asking the villagers their opinion on how she can improve the village. Upbeat and positive as always, it's always fun to have her around. I think I've finally found a place to settle in I…..

"Soul?" Luke put his paw on my shoulder. "You alright? You look like your in deep thought."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the past 3 months. About how you guys have changed me…." my eyes dropped down to look at the floor, worrying Luke, he continued to ask questions about what I felt.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna do anything stupid."

"Hey guys! What's going on?!" Both turned their heads turned to find the steely voice belonged to David.

"Nothing much….. Just asking about Soul's thought process." Luke responded with.

"Why….. what's he thinking about?"

"Well that's what I was hoping he'd tell me." I could see they were both worried about me now. Jenny had gone off and told them to keep an eye on me. Every time I went out, one of them was always watching from a distance. Whatever though, I deserved it. Every other time I was out to "find an answer" they were out to stop me from doing anything. There is nothing but graditude I have for them. They stopped me from doing something I would completely regret, and I respect them for that.

"Look guys, I'm not gonna do anything stupid!" Laughing. Didn't really laugh that much in the past 9 months. Overwhelmed with emotions like anger and sadness.

"Soul! Just the person I've been looking for!" Time after time when I turn around, it's always the white vixen herself, Jenny.

"Why've you been looking for me Jen?" When ever she comes looking for me, it's usually for a check up on me. "Need me for another check up Jen?"

"Maybe." Never like it when she drags out a maybe. It's always gotta lead to something. "Why don't you come with me to find out?" She never tells me anything. If I want an answer from her, I have to do exactly what she says.

"Alrighty then Jenny. I'll do whatever." My voice had a happy but sad ring to it, happy to see Jenny, but sad to say goodbye to David and Luke. "Bye David, bye Luke."

"Bye Soul, we'll see you later. See you later Jenny. Oh how bout….." those two have been in love with Jenny before I even got here.

"Sorry guys, can't tonight. Maybe some other time?" But no matter, cause at almost any attempt they make, it's usually shot down. I don't really know why they keep on trying if they keep on getting shot down.

"Alright Jenny, lets go wherever you wanna take me. Can you please tell me where that is? I'd really like to know!"

"Well, Soul ,if you really wanna know….. you'll really find out when we get there! Stop trying to pry it out of me or I'll lead you all over the village!" She was playfully laughing. Jenny…. she's just so hard to describe. She's always happy, no matter the situation. She could be attacked by a stampede of dodrios and still come out with a smile on her face. It's a miracle that I even met her.

"Okay! Okay! Just please don't lead me around the village again! You remember what happened last time?!"

"Oh yeah! That 3 hour long conversation with Cinnamon about how you got here!" Cinnamon….. where do I even begin with her….. she's so nice, talkative, a great listener…. and she cares what you think. All great qualities of an amazing mayor.

"Please…. have mercy Jenny." There I am, laughing again. I find myself doing that a lot these days, and let me say it's a good feeling. So about 3 stores later, Jenny finally tells me where she's taking me. It still shocks me that she would do something like this for me.

"Here we are Soul!" The next words come out of her mouth in the most joyful sense ever thought possible. "Your new home." It was ironically placed by where I tried to kill myself that faithful day, tears drop down from my chin. After all I've been through in the past 9 months, Jenny makes it all up and gives me a new house. Well it's not even really a house. Its a den at this point, but no matter.

"You see Soul, you've been so happy here with us that I never wanted to break that happiness. So me, David, Luke, And Cinnamon all pitched in money to get you this place so you could live among us. That way your never lonely again…." Now I see Jenny crying, I can't tell if they're tears of joy or sorrow.

"Jenny. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me these past 3 months. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for it…. but I will try." For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm truly appreciated for who I was. All of them recognize me for who I am. I've found home. "Soul… you can repay us by staying here with us. We all love you, and we'll always be here for you. You can count on that!" Those tears quickly fade away as they were brung in.

"And I've also brought you a house warming gift! Hope you like it!" This must've been what she went shopping for.

"How to make the best breakfast…. thanks Jenny!" My smile caught her off guard. It's not something seen too often compared to her smile. "So, what do you think I should do first to decorate my house?"

2 ½ Years Later

It's almost been 3 years since I've first moved here in the Viridian PokeVillage. I never regret my decision, it's nice to feel like people care about you. But I still feel like it's missing something. Jenny's still working at the infirmary, she loves taking care of people and making new friends. Her most defining trait if you ask me. And she's still caught in the love triangle, I pity her for that. David's working for the town enforcement even though all they do is help the Village set up festivals and stuff like that. I don't think he understands that not a single Pokémon has been detained since I've been here. I'll blow up his ego and tell him he's doing a good job if that's what he needs to hear though…. Luke still working for the restaurant, has been training for the upcoming tournament we host. He's won so many of them I lost count how many he's even won.

"Hey Soul! What's up?" Cinnamon asked me. Her words were muffled with the big bags in her mouth so I couldn't understand her that well.

"Here Cinnamon, let me carry that for you." Taking the bags from her, I give her no choice but to let me. "Soul, your such a gentleman. I don't understand how you haven't found someone yet. It puzzles me." Cocking her head to the side, I shrugged off the question and tried to move to a new subject. "So, where we headed today Cinnamon? Your house, the office?" After I dropped Cinnamon and her stuff off at her house, I decided to head home myself. It wasn't to far a trip. Maybe about 15 to 20 minutes to walk here and back. Midnight was soon be coming, but it didn't matter, I am an….. what was that? Twigs snapped, I heard screaming, two and two don't go thogther in this village. I walk over to the mountain, forcing my body to look down at the pink Espeon that was unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

"Arecus, what the hell happened here?" I asked myself. She would die if she were to stay. And besides the fact that her leg was broken, I didn't know the whole story of what had just happened just now, I decided to take her back to my place. What harm could that be?

"It'll be alright…." I said to her as I carried her back into my house. I layed her down on my bed and started looking for medical supplies. Jenny wouldn't be up at this hour, and two things.

She would kill me for waking her up at this hour, even if there was a perfectly good explanation as to why I did it in the first place.

She would kill me for being out this late.

So I think I'll decide to keep this one to myself. I'm just wondering how I'm gonna tell her that she may not be able to walk again in my opinion. Whatever. That can wait till tomorrow. I need something to eat. Opening up my cabinets, I find nothing but blueberries and pancake mix.

"Really? That's all I have after going to Luke's place 5 days in a row? I thought I'd at least have chicken in my fridge." Welp, I guess not is what I thought to myself.

8 hours later

"Damn!" I shout in my mind, trying not to wake the poor Espeon up. Sleeping on a bed of pure rock is a no no. Never again. If it weren't for the fact that she was a girl and her leg might be broken I would've slept beside her. I figure I might make her some breakfast to at least get rid of hunger pains. Firing up the stove, I grab the already dirty pan covered in pancake batter and use it again. It's the same thing as what was cooked inside this pan earlier, so it should be good.

I hear moaning in the background, like someone's trying to get up. I turn around and find the Espeon trying to get out of bed.

"Morning. That was quite the fall you had last night. You okay?" I asked the bright eyed and bushy tailed Espeon.

"Who are you?" She realized that I had been the one to help her, as she saw the bandages around her leg.

"My names Soul, and yours is?"

"My Name is Spirit…"

Okay… this took way too long to write. I tried to recreate the scene's with Spirit first arriving out of pure memory. So sorry if I was a little off on the story. I don't really remember the story's details all that well. (Chuckles) even though it's my own damn story. I've been to busy practicing SSB4, Reading, and watching anime to even catch up with my stories. You probably think I'm even too lazy to finish what I started. Especially since Midnights Sky started last year on the first.

Believe me, I intend to complete every story on my account. Except for the thieves guild…. cause that's just bad writing. Apocalypse might be moved to fictionpress. I don't know what I'm gonna do at this point, but I promise I'll finish this story if it's the last thing I do on this account. (For awhile at least).

I'll see you guys soon

SiLVeR The Espeon

Silvers Cross


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spirit

(Blank)= Mystery Character name

I don't like to think about my past, not that much anyways. And anything I can remember, is probably distorted. From what I can remember though, I was always happy. There never was a time where I didn't have a smile on my face, and people always looked for my smile to brighten their day. My tail was always wagging, along with my ears always perked up. Looking forward to when my family came home. After that, it gets a little fuzzy. The next part of my life I remember was being lost in the forest. At that point, I was all alone, no smile on my face. Until…. I don't know who my friend was back then. All I know is he was a fire type. He would walk and travel with me through the forest, we would always find out new things that made eachother laugh. I never would've guessed he could bring my smile back to me. Thinking I had finally found a place in life, I got comfortable around him.

"Woah, you alright there Spirit? I can tell lost deep in thought there…hopefully nothing bad?" (Blank) asked. His eyes were a stern red, and beautiful hair that rolled down his back and was a brilliant silver. for the love of arceus….no matter how hard I try, I can't remember his name. We continued to walk through the forest looking for someplace to settle for the night. Stars sparkled across the sky, and blended in with the navy blue atmosphere surrounding them. "No. I don't even remember what I was thinking about." I giggled at myself. Even though Espeon's were supposed to remember everything, I would always forget about what i'd be thinking. As helpful as coal without fire. "Don't strain yourself thinking about it Spirit. If you were meant to remember it, you would remember it. I learned that from a book." (blank) comforted me with those words. He spent a lot of time at the library. Every so often they would leave books out in the dumpster, and he would pick up and try to read them. That was until the librarian took him in and kept him there. He would help rearrange the books and stuff. (Blank) then would find a book and try studying the language. Over time, he eventually learned the human language english and understood it, but like most pokemon couldn't speak it. "To think, I wasted all that time trying to learn to speak the language, and I could've put it into other stuff." huffing, he then continued to speak. "And I never got to say goodbye to the old lady. She just, passed away one day at the desk. A new owner came in and kicked me out. But at least I met you Spirit! I don't think i'd be where I am right now without you and that beautiful smile."

Hiding his face away from me, I could tell he had been blushing, so I took full advantage of the situation. "So….. My smile; its beautiful you say?" Pushing it even further, I raised my tone a little and started confronting him on all sides.

"Yea-a-h? Why ask?" I had struck gold in this situation. He was having a nervous breakdown.

"Just curious. Don't get your tails all in a bunch." I pushed him into the bush beside us and continued walking. Leaves rustled as he popped out and looked at his matted fur. "Look at what you did Spirit! Now I have to spend hours pulling twigs out of my fur! You know how knotted my fur is!" playfully screaming at me, he was already tugging twigs and leaves out of his matted fur. Giggling at that, he decided to use tackle to knock me into the bush. "No way you're getting away with that one! Now you get to have to clean your fur! Payback!" Ewww…. I tasted leaves that were in my mouth, and immediately spat them out. "Now why'd you have to go and do that to me?! Aww….Now i got the taste of leaves in my mouth."

While I whined, (blank) was laughing himself silly watching me scrape my tongue with my paws.

"Maybe next time you won't push me into the bush!" (blank) said as he stuck his bright red tongue out at me. After that point, we found a place in the forest to camp out at for the night. The lake reflected the moon, and sitting by the lake was a strong great oak, which was great for us to place the fire.

"Spirit." (blank) asked with a serious tone. His flaming red eyes were staring at the lake in front of us.

"Do you ever think about life before you left wherever you were? Here…. Let me put it like this. What was your life like before we met? I don't think I ever asked you…" no one answered each other for a little while.

"You see, I don't really remember what my life was like before I left. One day, I remember waking up, and my family wasn't there. All of the people I knew, were just gone. Assuming they just went on a trip, I stayed there for a few days. But they never did…." Hey. I actually remembered something. Tears dripped from my face. Remembering the past and all the flooded thoughts in my mind were making me cry.

"Hey. Spirit, it's alright if you don't wanna talk about it. I was just asking about it out of curiosity." (Blank) moved closer to me and comforted me.

"No. It's alright." I insisted as I wiped away my newly shedded tear. "After that, I went on a journey to find them and got lost in the forest. Why and how I thought I could navigate the forest I don't know."

"You ever think about trying to find out where you lived? Did you ever try to go home?" he was looking up at the fireflies above us, dangling their lights. "No. I never tried to go back to my home. Just kept on moving ahead and never stopping. What about you?" I asked as I popped a chesto berry in my mouth. "I started out in a little pet shop. No one wanted me, so I was kicked out and put into a forest far away. After that, I tried tracing my steps back to the town. It took me a year; but I eventually made it to the library. And that was 2 years ago. Can't believe it's been 2 years since she passed." (blank) said with remorse. "I really wish I could've said goodbye to her." that was it. He would be too sad to go on. I shouldn't have even bothered to have asked. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I could tell he was faking the yawn so he could go to sleep. Whatever. If he wants to fake it, he can be my guest. "Look. If you really didn't want to talk about it; That's one thing, but faking falling asleep? That's not going to avoid the inevitable." (Blank) knew I was right. But he let it slide of his back anyway. And nothing more was said to the matter at hand.

One Year Later

He was gone now. Moved onto to the last village I encountered. I'm all alone again. So go figures. The grass tickled my feet as I slowly faded into the tall grass in front of me. My next destination was unknown, but I knew I was coming up on a town. The nearest town was Pewter city; which was what I was told by the sandshrew a few days back. Hopefully there, I could find someplace to live. Maybe then, I can finally be happy with my life….

2 Days Later

The Going was tough, but I got through it. Sunshine shone on my face and reflected off my jewel as I overlooked Pewter City at its finest. Birds chirped off in chirped off in the distance as I gawked at the beauty of the city. Walking down the mountain, white vans came up from behind the pet store of the city. Curiosity got the best of me, and made me check out the situation. Guns were held in the owner's face at point blank distance, and the holders threatening to shoot if he did not comply.

"Give us all the pokemon you have right now." Rage filled the robbers voice. "Or do you want me to put a bullet in your head?" Complying with his order, he handed over the key for the locks on the door. I hid behind an old kennel that was outside on the street. Snarls were heard as my back slowly turned to see a Houndoom baring his teeth at me.

"Why hello there; how did you manage to get out?" following the Houndooms words, the big man with an R on his shirt came out.

"Wayne. Get that Espeon, will you? God must have been so careless to let a lowly Espeon get past me…" the man trailed on as he unlocked the vans doors. "Now why don't you come over here and and make it easy ma'am?" My muscles strained as I ran back into the forest I had just come out of. "Now where do you think your going?! We are not done yet!" He was bolting after me, I felt like a pidgeot in the air with the wind resistance blowing in my face. "Come on! Where's your sense of discovery and adventure?!" he screamed as he rushed towards me. Dirt rose up to my nose as my feet created a mini sand storm beneath my feet. He was getting closer, my only option was to lose him in the Viridian forest. No more sun came into view, just the light shining from the cracks between the leaves.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed to the houndoom in the distance. He played along with this and started playing all sweet. "Stop ma'am! I'm only trying to help you!" he was just toying with me. Vines caught my leg and shredded the fur off and tore on my skin. God, what am I supposed to do? Tugging away, cuts broke my skin but I did not care. "Wait ma'am! Where are you going?! There's nothing that way!" but it was too late, I had fallen off the cliff and to the bottom. Maybe it won't hurt to much…. Who am I kidding? Im good as dead when I hit the ground.

Waking Up The Next Day

"Ughhhh…..where am I?" I was careful not to be too loud as I did not know where I was, or what the dangers were. But then blueberry pancake aroma fluttered to my nose and peaked my curiosity.

"Oh, morning! Didn't know you would be awake so soon! Im Soul, what's your name?" the unfamiliar voice said. I choked on my own words, and he realized this. "Don't worry, you can tell me."

I felt….warm around him. He was comforting to me.

"My name is Spirit."

So apparently Spirit had a rough life before hand. And that falk did some damage to her head, hence why she can't remember some stuff, also why I call this Fragmented Memories. Also (blank) was a character that was first put in chapter one as Soul's stand in. But eventually, I decided to give him a backstory with no name. I may or may not reveal it in this story or another. Merry Christmas guys. P.S, I typed this crap on my phone for you guys, so be easy on pointing out all the misspelled errors. On google docs mobile, I erase one word, part of another word gets either combined with the erased word, or becomes the word I just erased sometimes. Annoying as all hell. Anyways, there will be a new years special for Midnight Sky.

Toodles!

SiLVeR


End file.
